


Kiss Me, I'm Lena

by rancordesherzens



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena will pay your Dentist, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Maggie cheering on the gay, Too Much Drinking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, green drinks, saint patrick's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancordesherzens/pseuds/rancordesherzens
Summary: “Kiss Me, I’m Lena.”Well...that’s what her whiskey soaked tongue said without her own permission.Maybe her brain had tried to say, ‘Kiss Me, I’m Irish.’ But it’s not what clumsily fell from her slightly numb lips.The bright blue eyes of the woman across from her squinted a bit before she doubled over in a full belly laugh.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 461





	Kiss Me, I'm Lena

Kiss Me, I’m Lena

rancordesherzens

I haven’t posted in a while, but I’m certainly still working on my active fics. Thank you for your kudos, comments, and patience.

Happy St. Patrick’s Day!!!! This is for all of you Supercorp trash pandas and for you Sanvers who gave me the idea for the best scene in this! Thank you friend.

“Kiss Me, I’m Lena.”

Well...that’s what her whiskey soaked tongue said without her own permission.

Maybe her brain had tried to say, ‘Kiss Me, I’m Irish.’ But it’s not what clumsily fell from her slightly numb lips.

The bright blue eyes of the woman across from her squinted a bit before she doubled over in a full belly laugh.

Lena’s pout could surely be seen from well across the city if anyone else was sober enough to notice. Someone probably was.

Fuck them.

It’s Saint Patrick’s Day and Kara made the mistake of ‘demanding’ Lena go and celebrate with a pub crawl.

Mistake?

Not really one of those.

This was great.

Kara rested her strong arm around Lena’s wobbly shoulder’s as she led her down the street.

“Did I say it out loud or did I think it out…loud?” Lena cautiously whispered and asked her friend.

The alien laughed and nodded, “Both, I guess.”

“To be clear. I thought you to kiss me? I said...thought...for you to...” She slurred.

Kara scrunched her nose with another little laugh, “Yes. A few times now.”

Lena looked confused, which was adorable. Almost too adorable. “I only remember thinking it loudly once. Today. Once loudly today.”

Kara bit her upper lip and grinned shyly as they crossed the street, “You’ve had a lot of whiskey.”

“You haven’t had enough.”

They laughed and Kara felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She sure it’s Alex checking in without even having to look at the device.

“I’m shhherious.” The human slurred slightly, “You haven’t had enough. Let’s go find you the alien equiv...equiv...valent.”

“I have some back at my place.”

Lena pointed and began a purposeful march, “Let’s go!”

Kara laughed musically and carefully turned Lena around, “This way.”

“Right!”

Back at Kara’s Lena was shedding layers and had gone missing behind Kara’s room divider, “I need comfy clothes. You have all the best of thhhooooose.”

Kara laughed as she reached for two glasses and two bottles of liquor. One for alien biology and the other for a human’s. Then a bra flung across the space and landed on her arm. She froze and the article began to slip downwards. She caught it and looked over at the divider. Lena was hidden behind it digging through Kara’s clothes and tossing things. “Why did you throw…” She looked down at her own bra, “… one of my own bras at me?”

“Did I?” She asked in fake surprise.

Kara set in on the counter with a small blush and laugh. “You’re in the WRONG drawer, Lena. One further down for the comfy clothes.”

“OOHH!” Lena hardly stifled a laugh.

Kara sipped some alien alcohol and then another bra landed on her. She picked it up. It was another one of her own bras. “Lena! Wrong drawer!”

Lena giggled and before Kara could go pull the woman from her delicates drawer; Alex called.

“Hello?”

Alex greeted her happily, “Hey! How’s St. Patrick’s Day with your Irish lady?”

“Hi. It’s great. She’s drunk. We’re back at my place and now I’m working on at least getting a buzz.”

“Mmmm, how drunk is she?”

“12 out of 10.”

“Maggie is too. She’s on top on a food truck singing something. I’m waiting on her to climb down...or fall. Whichever happens first.”

“You sound more sober than I thought you would be tonight.” Kara picked as she sipped her drink and listened to Lena still rustling around.

“Oh, I’m not. I’m just really focusing on my wooords.” She laughed and that drunk laugh gave it right away.

“Oh yeah, there it is.”

“Shut up.”

Kara laughed and then was hit in the face with another bra. She picked it up and then stared. This one...was definitely not one of hers. “Hey!” She blushed a little and then more so when she heard a quiet, warm laugh from Lena. She dropped in onto the counter like the pretty lace was burning her.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked a bit worriedly.

“Ah, well...now it’s a trend. This beautiful lesbian keeps throwing bras at me.”

Alex choked, “Whaaaaat?”

Lena cackled as she walked back into the kitchen in Kara’s baggy workout clothes and her hair in a bun. “Trending.” She mimicked and tossed the bra in her hand at the alien.

Kara caught in and added it to the others. “Drunk Lena keeps throwing bras at me.”

“Are...any of them hers?”

“Alex!”

“What? I mean...she wants you to-”

Kara huffed and handed Lena her human approved drink, but is now thinking she should have poured her a glass of water.

“I should go. Don’t let Maggie fall off of the food truck.”

“Don’t stare lasers into Lena’s-” Kara ended the call and slid the phone across the counter away from her.

Even drunk Lena noticed the action and could guess Alex had made an inappropriate comment or joke.

“What’d she say?”

“I don’t know. I hung up on her.”

“Mmmmm. Did I hear you say that Maggie is on...a food truck?”

“She climbed one.”

“Hmmm.” They slowly sipped their drinks and watched each other. “So...beautiful Lesbian, huh?”

Kara laughed and emptied her glass. “Throwing bras at me.”

“You called meeee beautiful.”

“Throwing bras, Lena. Why? Why throw bras? One was NOT even mine.”

Lena giggled and pushed her empty glass at her, “More please?” Kara rolled her eyes and smiled as she poured her a little more and then poured a tall glass of water to slide beside it.

“Thanks.” The ‘s’ sound carried longer than normal and Kara smiled at her drunk friend.

“What kind of fhoood truck?”

“What?”

“Maggie.” Lena answered simply as she moved on to the water.

“Oh.” Kara laughed, “I didn’t ask.”

“Very un-Kara of you.”

“I was distracted by you and bras falling from the sky.”

The human laughed and leaned onto the counter and sleepily rubbed her own face, “I’d think Supergirl would be used to women throwing their bras at her.”

“Well…” Kara blushed and drank, “She’s not...she saves people and flies away...quickly.”

“Did you like mine?” She asked cheekily.

Kara’s blue eyes darted to the lace covered one between them on the counter. She bit her lip and tapped her glass almost too hard, “Wh...Erm.”

Lena laughed and finished her water. “Go check on Maggie? Bring us back food?”

Kara took the opportunity to escape.

Kara landed in an alley and changed into her clothes. She followed the bellows of a drunk Alex and Maggie. They were cradling green ales and holding each others hands atop a food truck. The owner looked mostly amused and happily served meals to patrons.

“Kara! Ish Kara!”

Alex looked to where Maggie was pointing. “Hey! Join us!”

The owner waved her over too, “Do these two belong to you?”

“Yes.” Kara laughed.

“They’re fun, but I’m not sure my insurance would cover their drunk antics...can you take them with you? I’ll give you free food.”

Kara grinned a megawatt smile and easily located a ladder and helped the drunks down. She walked with them for a little while, with a bag of free food in her arms. “I should get this back to Lena while it’s still hot.”

“Ssshpheaking of hot. Alex told me abhout the braaaa.”

“Rao, you two have fun and call me if you need anything.”

“BYE!!!!” They yelled in unison and melted into a small fit of laughter. Kara kissed each woman on the forehead and flew back to Lena.

“Grilled Cheese.”

Lena looked up from her phone. She was sipping another glass of water and lounging on the couch, “What?”

“It was a grilled cheese truck and the owner gave me free food for pulling two drunks off of the top.”

“You’re a hero, Kara Danvers.”

“Yes,” she laughed, “I am. I found a ladder and helped them down the ‘human’ way.”

Lena grinned and held out her hand for food.

Kara sped to get a plate and put a massive grilled cheese on sour dough on the place and handed it to the woman.

“Yuuuuuum.” Lena whispered as she sniffed the sandwich. “Thank you.”

Half a grilled cheese later and Lena was done for the night. She dozed off slowly to an old and equally cheesy leprechaun film streaming in the background.

Kara shifted closer and covered them both with a blanket.

She fell asleep slowly to the sound of Lena sleeping next to her.

Lena woke up at sunrise. She felt something warm, soft, and tone beneath her. Whatever it was, it was perfect. She snuggled into it and sighed. Then she felt it move slowly up and down and realized it was Kara breathing evenly in her sleep beneath her on the couch.

The bleary-eyed Irish woman lifted her head and looked down at her, “Oh.” She whispered.

The alien stirred and opened her eyes slowly. “Mmmm.” She wrapped her arms around Lena and hugged her, “Good morning.”

“Heeeey.” The human drawled as she melted into the embrace.

“You were so druuuuunk.”

“I know...and now I’m sooo siiiick.” She pried herself away and ran to the bathroom.

Kara tuned out the sound and covered herself up and waited.

By the time the woman came back Kara was in the kitchen eating a donut. “Want a donut?” She asked with a large mouth full.

She shook her head and reached for the coffee mug that had just been fixed for her, “Coffee first.”

Kara watched her and then laughed when light blue and green eyes focused on the bras still on the counter, “Oh god, I was so drunk. Did I really throw those at you?”

“Yep.”

“Oh god.” She sipped more coffee and quietly grabbed and took a bite from a donut. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“Yep.”

“Kara…”

“I had a lot of fun last night. Can we do it again next year?”

“What if I throw bras at you again?”

“I think I will survive the assault.”

Lena threw a piece of her donut at the woman’s face and then laughed when the woman caught the piece with a large bite and a grin, “I can’t survive knowing you’d waste food though.”

“I’m just going to keep throwing things at you.”

“I’ll be fine.” Kara quipped and smiled.

The human regarded her quietly for a time, until Kara broke the swollen silence. “What are you thinking about?”

“About how I tried to kiss you last night and you just laughed at me.”

“Ah, you tried to kiss me several times.”

Lena looked scandalized, but was still smiling, “Several?! I remember one time for sure, before you took me from the last pub and we started walking back here.”

“Yes several. You were very fixated on the idea that I had to kiss you because you’re Irish and it was the BEST way for me to embrace the human holiday. Your words.”

Lena opened her mouth. Closed it. Blinked rather loudly in Kara’s opinion. “I...am sorry. I was very drunk.”

Kara lifted a bra from the counter with her pinky finger and waved it between them, “I know.”

The brunette covered her face and laughed quietly.

“Do you think it’s too late to kiss you?” Kara asked softly.

“Too late to…”

“You’re hungover, but sober now...and maybe there’s still a little Irish magic in the air...or it’s still Saint Patrick’s Day over in Dubai right?”

Lena squinted at the blonde and deadpanned, “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not. I am hungover.”

Kara grinned. “Kiss me, I’m Lena.” She mimicked.

“Oh my god.” She shook her head and pushed the bras off of the counter in a limp attempt of a tantrum.

Kara sped to catch them and walked over to her room and tossed them on the bed, “Rao, Lena.” She hadn’t been in her room since Lena tossed it for comfy clothes to rest in. “You made a mess in here.”

“You can speed clean.”

Kara laughed and did just that. “You’re a menace, Lena Luthor.” She walked over and hugged said menace, “But I love you. So it’s okay.”

Lena melted into the hug. “I love you too.”

Kara pulled away and stared into the humans eyes and whispered, “Can I kiss you because you’re Lena?”

Lena smiled and nodded, “Yes.”

Comments?

Kudos?

Take care!!!


End file.
